CINTA UNTUK KITA
by Ryuuna Atarashi
Summary: dua anak manusia yang berbeda dunia, antara 'SIMISKIN DAN SIKAYA' yang dipersatukan oleh takdir. dan membawa mereka untuk saling mencintai dan melindungi untuk sufemnaru


~CINTA UNTUK KITA~

PAIR:SASUFEMNARU

GENRE:DRAMA, ROMANTIS

RATE:T

WARNING:FEMNARU,OOC,TYPO, GJ DAN BANYAK KEKURANGANNYA.

SUMARY:DUA ANAK MANUSIA YANG BERBEDA DUNIA ANTARA'SIMISKIN DAN SIKAYA' YANG DI PERTEMUKAN OLEH TAKDIR, DAN MEMBAWA MEREKA UNTUK SALING MENCINTAI DAN MELINDUNGI SELAMANYA. SASUFEMNARU

"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHAPTER 1

Pagi disebuah rumah mewah nan megah terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di balik sebuah jendela dan melipat kedua tangannya tatapannya tampak angkuh, dan belakangnya berdiri seorang pria dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya menatap sendu pada gadis di depannya ini, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri, gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu bernama Namikaze Naruto putri tunggal pengusaha ternama Namikaze Minato. Dulu Naruto adalah anak yang ceria, dan hangat namun semua berubah saat sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan orang tuanya, dan tanggung jawab perusahaan yang harus dia pikul diusianya yang masih belia, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berhati dingin,angkuh dan tak terjangkau. Kakashi berharap suatu saat ada seseorang yang bisa meluluhkan dan membuat nonanya kembali seperti dulu."bagaimana dengan cabang perusahaan yang ada disuna"pertanyaan dari Naruto menyadarkan kakashi dari lamunanya, dia pun membuka map yang dia bawanya, "setelah saya cek ternyata ada seseorang yang menghianati perusahaan dengan menggelapkan dana perusahaan, hingga menyebabkan kerisis di cabang suna"jawabnya panjang lebar membacakan hasil penyelidikannya pada nonanya ini. Seketika tubuh Naruto berbalik tatapannya tampak murka terlihat dari matanya yang merah menahan amarah "bodoh! bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kecolongan, segera kumpulkan staf direksi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, pecat siapapun yang terlibat, pastikan siapapun yang coba-caba menghianati Namikaze grup akan berakhir menyedihkan"murkanya dengan mata yang melirik tajam pada kakashi "baik nona saya akan mengerjakan semua yang anda perintahkan"dengan nada tenang, seolah dia sudah biasa melihat nonanya ini murka. "Bagus! Kau boleh pergi paman"ujarnya, kakashi pun membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah merasa kakashi sudah menjauh Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya kembali kearah jendela, dia melirik keluar jendela melihat kearah sebuah taman bunga dengan danau kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Taman yang sudah dirancang dan dirawat mendiang kasaannya Semasa hidup. Seketika pandangannya melembut dan tersenyum miris, teringat dimana dia dulu sering bercengkraman bersama keluarganya dikala mereka sedang berkumpul bersama, "kasaan~tosaan"rapalnya suara itu tampak bergetar saat menyebut mendiang kedua orang tuanya, dicengkramnya sebelah dadanya kuat-kuat berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya, tetes demi tetes air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya, matanya seolah mengisaratkan kerinduan dan luka yang begitu besar. Selama ini dia selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh hanya untuk menutupi luka dan sakit yang ia rasakan karena kehilangan keluarga yang begitu ia cintai, selama ini dia berusaha membangun tembok tak kasat mata yang memisahkanya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan alasan dia tak mau lagi merasakan kehilangan yang sama.

Sementara itu disebuah dapur restoran yang terlihat ramai, terdapat seorang pria berambut emo mencuat(?), yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan mencuci beberapa piring kotor, "ini sasuke" belum selesai dia mencuci piring-piring ini, seorang pelayan memberikan lagi piring-piring kotor itu kehadapannya, sedangkan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya menghela nafas lelah, dicengkramnya erat-erat bak cuci itu, sungguh dia benci kehidupannya sekarang, rasanya dia ingin marah pada nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Dulu kehidupannya tak seperti ini dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau hanya dengan menjetika jari, namun sekarang dia harus terjebak menjadi seorang pencuci piring disini, semua berawal saat ibunya menghianati keluarga sasuke dengan lari bersama pria lain dan membawa aset keluarga mereka, menyebabkan keluarganya jatuh miskin, sedangkan ayahnya yang sakit hati malah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri meninggalkan sasuke, kakanya sudah meninggal saat dia masih kecil, dan menyisakan dia seorang diri menjalani kehidupannya. 'Sungguh ironis'pikirnya, lamunanya terganggu saat lagi-lagi seorang pelayan memberikan beberapa piring yang harus dia cuci, dia tersenyum miris merutuki nasibnya, dia benci kehidupannya ini, rasanya sasuke ingin sekali berteriak menyalahkan dunia yang begitu kejam padanya, namun apa gunanya itu tak akan merubah apapun, untuk sekian kalinya dia menarik nafas berat sebelum kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

#DUA ORANG YANG BERBEDA, DAN BERTOLAK BELAKANG, NAMUN SAMA-SAMA DIBAYANGI MASA LALU YANG KELAM. DUA ORANG YANG KELAK AKAN SALING MENGGENGGAM,MELINDUNGI, DAN MENCINTAI SELAMANYA..

~TBC OR DELET?


End file.
